Don't Mess with Irina
by toria55
Summary: Laura argues with Jack and then makes with him
1. Default Chapter

Title: Don't Mess With Irina  
  
Author: toria55  
  
Rating: Hard P-13 Spoilers: This is just another accounting of what life may have been like for Jack and Laura.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and all it's characters are owned by JJ Abrams and ABC. This story is not intended to infringe on the copyrights of the original creators. It is written for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for profit in any way.  
  
Author's note: This story was first done over at the SD-1 boards. It was first posted 3/5/2003. The idea for this story is taken from Irina's Bad Mood, which is found in this forum. This is just a detailed description of what is discussed in Chapter 2 of that story. Reading this story only has a small minor spoiler to the first story.  
  
Also, in most of this story I refer to Irina as Irina. I'm taking the position that she was Laura only to Jack.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The lights in the security area were dimmed at 10 P.M. What a day it had been. Irina had been depressed, lonely, angry, and now, content. She was also hopeful that maybe she still had a small connection to the family she left so very many years ago.  
  
As she lay in her bed, savoring the scent of her flowers, she thought about Jack. There was no doubt that he was the one responsible for sending the flowers.  
  
She couldn't picture him asking Kendall for authorization to do it. She figured he must have enlisted Sydney's assistance. She'll find out tomorrow when Sydney returns to discuss the Sloanes.  
  
She also thought about how vicious she was to Jack, this afternoon. He certainly wasn't expecting what happened. That was one thing that hadn't changed about him; he never knew when she was going to verbally attack. If he did know, then he'd know that it was always after she had a meeting with her handler. How vicious she attacked him depended on what happened with her handler.  
  
The day she caught him changing the neighbor's tire was a day that she had a bad time with her handler. For the last six months she had been working with Karl Yegor. She despised him. He was fat and sloppy. His breathe smelled to the point of almost making her ill. He'd been touching her during the last few visits and implying that he wanted more. She was always able to avoid doing more, until that day in April.  
  
She never took Sydney with her when she meet with her handler, but today she had no choice. Jack was called into the office and would not be back before she had to leave. Their regular sitter had taken ill.  
  
Sydney had been fussy all day. She had talked to her all the way to the meeting to try and convince her to behave. How can you be sure a three year old would understand?  
  
When she entered the hotel room, Yegor had been drinking. He smelled of vodka. "Why did you bring that brat with you?" he snarled.  
  
"I couldn't find anyone to watch her," Irina tried to explain.  
  
"You should have left her at home," he yelled at her.  
  
"What, and have her father return and find her all alone?"  
  
He knew that leaving the child home alone was not an option. He told Irina to sit down. "Give me the information you got from him."  
  
He was referring to information she obtained from Jack regarding the progress he was making on Project Christmas. Yegor was elated when she also gave him information on Jack's latest overseas mission.  
  
After Irina gave him the information he needed, Yegor gave Irina her next assignment. She had three weeks to complete it. She cringed when she saw that it involved eliminating a CIA officer. She told herself that she was doing this for her country. To keep the Soviet Union the strongest nation on earth and to keep the imperialistic Americans from invading their lands. This is what she was trained for. This is what she was going to do.  
  
By the time Yegor had finished giving Irina her assignment, Sydney had fallen asleep. "Put her on the bed," Yegor ordered. Irina hated the thought of laying her child on the same bed that he had laid on.  
  
All during their meeting he had been drinking. Once she laid Sydney down Yegor order her to take off her clothes.  
  
This is the moment she was dreading. "Not in front of my child," she told him.  
  
"Then come with me," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom.  
  
"Your drunk," she said, trying to get out of what she knew was the inevitable.  
  
He grabbed Irina's face. He pushed her into the bathroom door and told her, "You do as I say bitch, or I will report your insubordination to your superiors." He then pushed her head back causing it to slam into the door.  
  
She knew what it meant to be reported to her superiors. It meant an end to this assignment. She was not ready for the assignment to end, so she did as she was told and removed her clothing.  
  
She was thankful that Yegor did not remove his. She knew men like him. All they wanted to do was take from their women. He could do that with his clothes on. She also knew that he'd take what he wanted and he would be done with her in less than 10 minutes.  
  
After admiring Irina's nudity, Yegor used his tongue to invade the inside of her mouth. It was all she could do to not gag, as she tasted his breath. While he was kissing her, he was also using his hands to crush her breasts. He was squeezing so hard that she knew he would leave bruises.  
  
"Oh, god," she thought to herself, "just get it over with." She'd been in this situation before. There was no point in fighting. Just let him take what he wanted so that it would be over with quickly.  
  
After he was done assaulting her mouth and breasts, he stepped back and unzipped his pants. Then he removed his rod and pushing her against the door he drove himself into her. "You like it don't you bitch," he kept saying to her. "I bet that American husband of yours doesn't know how to treat women, does he? I bet he asks before taking a piece of you, doesn't he?"  
  
All the while he was talking he was viciously pounding into her. Irina was right, it didn't take him long to reach his climax. When he was done he rested his sweaty face in her neck. "You remember who you work for," he said as he wrapped his hand around her throat.  
  
He then stepped back and while zipping up his pants up, he ordered to get dressed and to get out. He also told her not to bring the child to their next meeting.  
  
Irina didn't say another word. She dressed quickly. While dressing, she told herself that one day she would be the one in charge and the first thing she would do would be to take revenge on all the men that had assault her.  
  
After dressing she went and picked up Sydney who was still asleep. Unfortunately she woke up while being strapped into her car seat. She cried all the way home. All Irina wanted to do was to get home, give Sydney some dinner, put her to bed, and then take a scolding hot shower.  
  
As she pulled onto her street she saw Bonnie Sullivan. Who could miss that red hair? She also saw Jack. "What the hell are they doing?" she wondered.  
  
As she got closer to the house she saw that he was changing a flat tire on her car. She also saw how close Bonnie was to him. "I'm going to kill her," she said to herself. She squealed the car tires as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
Sydney was still screaming. She was probably hungry. Irina grabbed her screaming child and stood with her in the driveway. She didn't care that the neighbors on either side of her had looked out their windows to see what all the noise was about. She stood in the driveway with Sydney screaming, until Jack was finished changing the car tire.  
  
When he was done Bonnie offered him her hand. Jack looked across the street at his wife. He gave Bonnie one quick shake of her hand and said he had to go. He walked across the street and as he was preparing to ask his wife what was wrong, she handed him their crying baby and she went into the house. On the way in she informed him that Sydney was hungry and he should feed her.  
  
Irina went straight to the master bedroom so that she could shower. She had now transferred all her anger and hatred of Karl Yegor to her husband and neighbor. She stayed in the shower until all the hot water was used up. She spent another ten minutes standing under the ice-cold water.  
  
She turned the water off when she heard Jack knocking on the bathroom door. "Laura, are you ok? Can I get you anything?"  
  
tbc.... 


	2. Chpater 2A

Chapter 2A  
  
Once she turned the shower off he asked her again if she was alright and if he could get her anything.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered through the closed door. "Where's Sydney?"  
  
"She's right here," he informed her.  
  
It only took her a minute to dry herself off and throw on a terrycloth robe. She entered the bedroom to find Jack sitting on the bed reading a book to Sydney. This sight didn't help to improve her mood. She had spent the day with Sydney being fussy and uncooperative. A half-hour with Jack and there she was as happy as could be.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom he told her that he made stew for dinner and that Sydney ate a whole bowl full.  
  
"Well considering she's behaving so well for you why don't you give her a bath and put her to bed."  
  
"Bed this early?" he said looking at the clock. "It's only 5:30. I thought that maybe we could go to the park and ride the carousal."  
  
"Yea, the carousal," Sydney said, jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"Sydney, what did I tell you about jumping on beds? You're going to fall and hurt yourself," Irina said, as she walked over and placed her on the floor. Then addressing Jack she said, "I'm tired. I don't feel like going to the park."  
  
At this point he noticed a bruise along her jaw line. "Is that a bruise on your face?"  
  
She walked over to the mirror and trying to sound surprised, she said, "It looks like it."  
  
"How did you get it?" he asked, with concern.  
  
"I don't know," obviously she couldn't tell him that a fat pig choked her after f***ing her this afternoon.  
  
He hated when he got suspicious about her. "How could she not know where she got that bruise," he wondered to himself. Then he asked her, "Where were you today? Sydney said something about talking with some man?"  
  
"What are you doing? Using my child to spy for you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No, I just asked her what you did today and she said..."  
  
Jack didn't have a chance to finish what he was going to say as Irina was once again yelling at Sydney. "What are you doing?" Sydney had opened up one of her facial creams and was spreading it all over face. Irina grabbed the jar out of her hands and started to scold her about playing with things that weren't hers.  
  
Jack rushed over to rescue his daughter. "Come on precious; let's go clean you up. Then we'll play outside for a little while."  
  
As he was leaving the room he told his wife, "I have the stew simmering on the stove, whenever you want it."  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
After playing with Sydney for a while, Jack brought her back in the house. He saw that Laura was in the den grading term papers. He bathed Sydney and put her to bed. She was asleep by 7:30.  
  
After putting Sydney to bed, he saw that Laura hadn't eaten dinner. He poured her a small bowl of stew and took it to her in the dean. "I brought you some dinner," he told her.  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
He walked over and placed the bowl on the desk. He stood behind her and started to massage her shoulders. It felt good. After working on her shoulders he started to move his left hand down her chest. He cupped her right breast in his hand. He bent down and whispered into her ear that maybe they could get to bed early tonight.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders pushing him away from her. "Not tonight. I told you I'm tired and I have these papers to grade. Maybe you could go visit with your girlfriend."  
  
He stood up when she said this. "Geez Laura, is that what you're mad about? Because I changed her car tire?"  
  
"Jack, just leave. I don't feel like arguing with you," she told him.  
  
He turned her chair around and kneeling down in front of her he said, "Laura, I just don't understand you sometimes. Why do you get like this? You know I've always been faithful to you?" He looked at her waiting for confirmation that she knew this.  
  
He asked her again. "You know that, don't you?" When she didn't answer him he said, "Fine, be that way." He then got up and left the dean.  
  
She felt so alone, when he left the room. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed with him. Only his touch could make the filth of Yegor go away. But she couldn't do that to Jack. She respected him too much to sleep with him the same day that she allowed another man to rape her. 


	3. Chapte 2B

Chapter 2B  
  
She finished grading the term papers well after midnight. She checked on Sydney and found her fast asleep. She sat and watched her sleep. While doing so she thought about what her daughter's life will be like, after she leaves. She was so glad that Jack was such a good and loving father. She knew that the bond that they already have, would only grow stronger, once she was gone.  
  
After checking on Sydney she also went to see if Jack was asleep. He had left the bedroom door open. He was asleep, but she could tell by the condition of the blankets, that he was not having a restful sleep.  
  
She figured he was wondering about her and where she had been today. He'd asked her other times about where she'd been. No matter how absurd of an answer she gave him he always seems to accept it. She just didn't understand why he would do that. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't accept her answer so quickly. She wondered how things would be if he figured out what she was really up to.  
  
After checking on her daughter and husband, Irina went downstairs. She lay on the couch, but couldn't sleep. She thought about the disgust of having Karl Yegor touch her. She thought about the assignment she had to complete over the next three weeks. She decided that she would file all this away for another day. She would no longer think about it, tonight.  
  
Although she was able to file her KGB business away, she could not get her mind off of Bonnie Sullivan. She had warned her to stay away from Jack. It was obvious that she wasn't listening. She had to do something to let her know that she meant it when she told her to stay away from her husband. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when she thought about what to do. She went to the kitchen and got the sharpest knife she could find. She quietly left the house and went across the street.  
  
When Bonnie Sullivan left for work the next morning she found that she now needed to replace all four tires on her car. She wondered who would do something like that. Her suspicions quickly turned to the woman in the house across the street. Her first reaction was to call the police and file charges against Laura Bristow. That was only a passing thought. There was something about that Bristow woman that scared her. She never again made a pass at her husband.  
  
After taking care of Bonnie Sullivan, Irina said that it was now time to take of Jack.  
  
tbc..... 


	4. Chapter 3A

Chapter 2B  
  
She finished grading the term papers well after midnight. She checked on Sydney and found her fast asleep. She sat and watched her sleep. While doing so she thought about what her daughter's life will be like, after she leaves. She was so glad that Jack was such a good and loving father. She knew that the bond that they already have, would only grow stronger, once she was gone.  
  
After checking on Sydney she also went to see if Jack was asleep. He had left the bedroom door open. He was asleep, but she could tell by the condition of the blankets, that he was not having a restful sleep.  
  
She figured he was wondering about her and where she had been today. He'd asked her other times about where she'd been. No matter how absurd of an answer she gave him he always seems to accept it. She just didn't understand why he would do that. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't accept her answer so quickly. She wondered how things would be if he figured out what she was really up to.  
  
After checking on her daughter and husband, Irina went downstairs. She lay on the couch, but couldn't sleep. She thought about the disgust of having Karl Yegor touch her. She thought about the assignment she had to complete over the next three weeks. She decided that she would file all this away for another day. She would no longer think about it, tonight.  
  
Although she was able to file her KGB business away, she could not get her mind off of Bonnie Sullivan. She had warned her to stay away from Jack. It was obvious that she wasn't listening. She had to do something to let her know that she meant it when she told her to stay away from her husband. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when she thought about what to do. She went to the kitchen and got the sharpest knife she could find. She quietly left the house and went across the street.  
  
When Bonnie Sullivan left for work the next morning she found that she now needed to replace all four tires on her car. She wondered who would do something like that. Her suspicions quickly turned to the woman in the house across the street. Her first reaction was to call the police and file charges against Laura Bristow. That was only a passing thought. There was something about that Bristow woman that scared her. She never again made a pass at her husband.  
  
After taking care of Bonnie Sullivan, Irina said that it was now time to take of Jack.  
  
tbc..... 


	5. Chapter 3B

Chapter 3B  
  
***The song in this chapter is Remember Me This Way, by Gary Glitter.  
  
Then he stood up and offered her his hand. "Dance with me," he said as he turned the cassette back on.  
  
Irina had chosen the song. He never understood why she played it so much.  
  
He took her right hand in his left. He placed his right hand under her robe and around her waist. She placed her left hand on his shoulder. He pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
I can't conceal the way I feel - It's time for me to go - Don't ask me why - Don't even try - To stop me as I go - I'll be back somewhere - some way - Don't feel alone - One fine day you'll hear me say -Darling I'm home  
  
They moved around the dimly lit bedroom. There was no one in the world but the two of them.  
  
I will love you all my life - Just one thing I pray - When you dream of me each night - Remember me this way  
  
He felt her tears on his chest. "Why are you so sad?" he wondered.  
  
A tear that falls - A voice that calls - Is all I left to you - A last good-bye - The tears I cry  
  
I dedicate to you! - I'll just go on missing you - So until then - I'll dream of kissing you - Again and again  
  
She looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. A deep kiss, a kiss that said she never wanted to stop. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue to explore it. He took the invitation and kissed her with all the passion that was burning in his heart.  
  
I will love you all my life - I will love you all my life - In my special way - In the stillness of the night - Remember me this way.  
  
"Do you still want me to make love to you?" he asked as he pushed her robe off her shoulders.  
  
"Yes," she told him.  
  
He scooped her into his arms and laid her on the bed. He then stepped back and removed his pajama bottoms.  
  
"I will love you all my life," she told him as he lay beside her.  
  
He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed the side of her neck. He was working his way to her breasts. The more he kissed her, the harder her chest heaved. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered him. "Don't stop, please don't stop."  
  
He worked his kisses down to her breast. He sucked on her right nipple and covered her left breast with his right hand. Her moans told him that he was giving her what she wanted.  
  
He let go of her left breast to allow his hand to roam along her side. "Jack, you're driving me crazy," she told him.  
  
He took his mouth off the breast that he had been sucking on and told her "shh, trust me Laura."  
  
"I trust you Jack," she said, to herself.  
  
He moved his mouth over to her other breast and his hand went down to her hip. Then he rolled over on top of her. He weaved his fingers into hers and lifted their arms above her head. The only light in the room came from the candle she had lit. "God your beautiful," he told her. Then he thought to himself, "Why would a woman like you, want someone like me?"  
  
"Now Jack," she said as she pushed her hips into him. With their hands still tangled he kissed her mouth. Their tongues greedily ate at each other.  
  
While still kissing him, she freed her hands. She needed him inside of her. She spread her legs so that he fell between them. She placed her hands onto his ass to let him know that it was time.  
  
He entered her slowly. He tried to move inside her slowly, but she was fighting him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Oh, Jack please... faster... faster please." she moaned into his ear.  
  
He could hear the desperation in her voice. She needed him. He wanted this time to last, but he knew that she needed to expend whatever it was that was bothering her. He did as she asked and he picked up his rhythm.  
  
"Harder Jack, please... harder," she said breathlessly.  
  
He again did as she instructed. He pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could. He felt the sweat coming off both their bodies. He also felt her ripping his skin as she dug her fingernails into his back.  
  
"Now Jack, .please."  
  
He knew she was reaching her climax. He pulled back as far as he could without actually leaving her. He then pushed into her fast and hard. He did this three times until he felt her body contract and her legs squeeze harder around his waist. Feeling her bodies' reaction to her orgasm, it only took one more thrust for him to release his own.  
  
He collapsed on top of her. Neither of them said a word. They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
When he was able to he rolled off of her and pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arm across his chest and threw her leg over his stomach. "Thank you, Jack," she told him.  
  
"Anytime sweetheart," he said as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
They laid together, each with their own thoughts. He thought about what it would take to make her truly happy and she thought about what life would be like when she had to leave him.  
  
Then the alarm clock went off. She told him to go take a shower and she would make breakfast. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Irina lay in her cell recalling that day, almost 25 years ago. She had never experienced sex like that, not since that morning. She wondered if they'd ever have an opportunity to try and recreate the electricity that they once had.  
  
She fell asleep remembering that later that day he sent her a dozen tiger lilies. The note read, "I will love you all of my life."  
  
She wondered if it was as true for him, as it was for her.  
  
The End 


End file.
